


Overworked cuddle bug

by AspiringFanficWriter



Series: The Pale Flames [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Because he loves his little Wyrm so much, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Grimm will force him to sleep if he must, M/M, Pale King is a workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringFanficWriter/pseuds/AspiringFanficWriter
Summary: Grimm wants his Wyrm to stop overworking himself so they can cuddle and sleep.





	Overworked cuddle bug

“My sweet Wyrm. Don't you think that's enough work for one day?” Grimm had been trying to get the Pale King to take a break for at least two hours now, and he still didn’t budge.

“I told you Grimm, I can’t take a break.” The Pale King sighed and gave Grimm a tired look. 

“Yes you can.” Grimm wasn’t annoyed or anything at his Wyrm, he was getting a little impatient with his stubbornness though.

“No, I really can’t.”

“If you don’t get some sleep you might collapse out of exhaustion randomly and hit your head.”  
Grimm didn’t have much hope that it would make his Wyrm rest, but he still tried.

“I sleep.” Yeah, for like five minutes, and even that might be a stretch.

“If you keep going you’re going to get sick again, and then it’ll take even longer for you to finish your work.”  
Grimm felt a little bit of hope when the Pale King bristled and stopped working for a moment.

Until he went back to work again.

“I think I’ll manage.” Stubborn.

“You look exhausted, seriously.” If his Wyrm kept objecting, Grimm knew he would have to take matters into his own hands soon.

This time he didn’t even get a real reply. Just a small ‘mhmm’. 

Grimm could see his little Wyrm having a hard time not nodding off and he knew that he couldn’t just sit and watch.

“Okay then, you leave me no choice.” Was all Grimm said before going behind the Pale King, wrapping his arms around the other males thin upper body and hauling him up.

His little Wyrm made the most adorable surprised noise he’d ever heard before he started to wiggle in Grimms grasp.

“Hey, put me down! I have important things that need to be done!” The Pale King tried to break free at first, but started to calm down fairly quickly. 

Relaxing a little into his arms.

Grimm brought them to a private room where he was sure no one could disturb them, before putting his Wyrm down on a rather small couch in the corner. 

The Pale King almost immediately started to doze off but Grimm wasn’t done just yet.

He gently pushed his Wyrm over a little so he could lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around the King in a loving embrace.

Grimm held on tight, but still loose enough so his sweet Wyrm could move around at least a little. 

He felt the Pale King nuzzle his face closer to his chest and Grimms heart swelled from the cuteness overload. 

The Wyrms breathing evened out and he relaxed completely into Grimms warm embrace.

Grimm placed a soft kiss on the Pale Kings head before muttering a quiet ‘I love you’ before holding on to his Wyrm tighter.  
Keeping him warm and safe as Grimm fell asleep next to him.


End file.
